The present disclosure relates to fluid pressure actuated grippers of the type employed in automated workpiece handling devices which clampingly grip and transfer a workpiece from one station to another. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fluid pressure actuated grippers which can be locked in either or both of their closed or open positions and which are assembled from a plurality of modular or interchangeable components.
Fluid pressure actuated grippers are widely employed and typically take the form of a pneumatic or hydraulic differential motor whose cylinder is fixedly mounted to a transfer device. At the forward or rod end of the cylinder housing, a gripper jaw mounting structure is fixedly mounted on the cylinder to pivotally support a pair of opposed gripper jaws which are coupled to the piston rod of the motor by a linkage so arranged that upon movement of the piston in one direction the jaws are pivoted to an open position and upon movement of the piston in the opposite direction the jaws are driven to a closed workpiece gripping position.
In typical operation, the gripper jaws will be closed upon a workpiece near the edge of the workpiece and the gripper will be advanced to position the gripped workpiece in operative relationship with a work station. The gripper will then be opened to release the workpiece and the transfer device will retract the gripper from the work station while the work operation is performed. At the conclusion of the work operation, the gripper will then advance back into the work station and the jaws will again close upon the workpiece and carry it away from the work station. Opening and closing the gripper jaws thus takes place when the gripper is in its closest proximity to tooling at the work station.
There are basically two types of linkage arrangements used in fluid pressure actuated grippers to connect the gripper jaws to the piston rods and effect movement of the gripper jaws. These are pivotable link arrangements and pivotal cam arrangements. An example of a pivotal link arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,568 to Blatt which discloses pivotal links 36 and 40 that cooperate with gripper jaws 12A and 12B as shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,187 to Blatt et al. discloses a pivotal cam arrangement in which jaw plates 45 and 47 are pivoted by the cooperation of cam slots 61 provided in the jaw plates and a pivot pin 37 (and rollers 39) attached to the piston rod.
In a typical production line, there are numerous work stations with one or more fluid pressure actuated gripper devices positioned between adjacent work stations. During operation, all of the gripper devices are synchronized so that they simultaneously remove a workpiece from one work station and transfer the workpiece to the next work station. In such an operation, a problem can occur if any one of the gripper devices fails to properly grip a workpiece. For example, if a workpiece slips from its initial gripped position it can become sufficiently out of alignment to prevent its transfer to a succeeding gripper device. A more serious problem can occur if a workpiece is transferred in a misaligned manner and subsequently positioned at a work station in a misaligned fashion. Such an incident can damage the work station. Another problem which can occur is completely losing grip of a workpiece and dropping the workpiece. Losing grip of a workpiece can occur when there is a leak or failure of fluid pressure supplied to the piston rod actuator.
Fluid pressure actuated grippers are generally designed for use with particular workpieces to be transferred and with specific work stations. For example, some workpieces and/or work stations may require wider or narrower gripper jaws, different types of gripper jaws, gripper jaws that open at different angles, different clearance requirements, etc. Because of the wide variety of design or performance options required of grippers, manufacturing facilities which utilize fluid actuated grippers typically have numerous sets of grippers which are designed to transport different workpieces between specific work stations. The requirement of stocking multiple sets of grippers adds to the manufacturer""s costs.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket for a fluid actuated parts gripper which comprises a body, a body member portion and a plurality of longitudinally extending fasteners. The body member portion is removably attached to the body and is adjacent first and second through-openings. The first through-opening is configured to receive the fluid actuated parts gripper and the second through-opening configured to receive a support. The body has a pair of variable slots such that one of the variable slots is configured to reduce and increase the diameter of the first through-opening to lock and unlock the parts gripper, respectively. The other of the variable slots is configured to reduce and increase the diameter of the second through-opening to lock and unlock the support, respectively. The plurality of longitudinally extending fasteners removably attach the body member portion to the body.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the first through-opening being cylindrical shaped and the second through-opening being circular with a semi-spherical concave shaped recess disposed therein; one of the plurality of fasteners locks and unlocks the support; and the second through-opening comprises a semi-spherical collar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket to hold a fluid actuated parts gripper which comprises a bracket body, a body member, and first and second longitudinally extending fasteners. The bracket body has first and second through-openings. The first through-opening is configured to receive the fluid actuated parts gripper and the second through-opening is configured to receive a support. The body member is removably attached to the bracket body. The body member comprises a portion of the first and second through-openings and comprises first and second segments each adjacent to and extending from the portion of the second through-opening. Each of the first and second segments is also positioned facing corresponding first and second segments of the bracket body. A variable space is provided between the first segments of the body member and the bracket body. The second segments of the body member and the bracket body abut each other, and the second through-opening comprises a diameter that is variable when the second segments of the body member and the bracket body abut each other. The first longitudinally extending fastener extends into the first segments of the body member and the bracket body and the variable space. The second longitudinally extending fastener extends into the second segments of the body member and bracket body. The first longitudinally extending fastener varies the size of the variable space which is proportional to the variable diameter of the second through-opening. A reduction in both the variable space and in the variable diameter of the second through-opening secures the mounting bracket to the support, while the second longitudinally extending fastener maintains abutment of the second segments of the body member and the bracket body. In addition, an increase in both the variable space and the variable diameter of the second through-opening loosens the mounting bracket to the support also while the second longitudinally extending fastener still maintains abutment of the second segments of the body member to the bracket body.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the bracket body having a second variable space between the bracket body and body member which is proportional to a variable diameter of the first through-opening; the first through-opening is cylindrical shaped and the second through-opening is circular with a semi-spherical concave shaped recess disposed therein; one fastener locks and unlocks the support; and the second through-opening comprising a semi-spherical collar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket to hold a fluid actuated parts gripper which comprises a body and longitudinally extending fasteners. The body has first and second through-openings. The first through-opening is configured to receive the fluid actuated parts gripper and the second through-opening is configured to receive a support. Each of the longitudinally extending fasteners is disposed substantially parallel to each other and are spaced apart from each other by a distance greater than the diameter of the second through-opening. The fasteners also extend through the body on opposed sides of the second through-opening. The second through-opening has a single variable space extending from the second through-opening and through the body to its periphery. One of the longitudinally extending fasteners extends through the variable space to vary the diameter of the second through-opening to lock and unlock in position the support with respect to the mounting bracket.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the body having variable space disposed therein in communication with the first through-opening to vary the diameter of the first through-opening; the first through-opening being cylindrical shaped and the second through-opening being circular with a semi-spherical concave shaped recess disposed therein; one of the longitudinally extending fasteners locks and unlocks the support; and the second through-opening comprises a semi-spherical collar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket to hold a fluid actuated parts gripper which comprises a body and bolts. The body has first and second through-openings. The first through-opening is configured to receive the fluid actuated parts gripper and the second through-opening is configured to receive a support. The first and second through-openings are of unequal diameters. The body comprises first and second coupled plate members having opposed facing surfaces extending to first and second segments each of the first and second coupled plate members, respectively. Opposed facing surfaces of each of the first and second coupled plate members define the second through-opening. The opposed facing surfaces of the first segments of the first and second coupled plate members form a slot opening. The opposed facing surfaces of the second segments of the first and second coupled plate members abut each other. The bolts couple the pair of coupled plates together and the bolts are located on opposite sides of the second through-opening. One of the bolts is disposed through the opposed facing surfaces of the second segments of the first and second coupled plate members to securely abut the opposed facing surfaces together. Another of the bolts is disposed through the opposed facing surfaces of the first segments of the first and second coupled plate members to reduce or enlarge the slot opening to, respectively, lock and unlock in position the support with respect to the mounting bracket.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the body having a variable space in communication with the first through-opening to vary the diameter of the first through-opening; the first through-opening being cylindrical shaped and the second through-opening being circular with a semi-spherical concave shaped recess disposed therein; one of the bolts locks and unlocks the support; and the second through-opening comprising a semi-spherical collar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket to hold a fluid actuated parts gripper which comprises a body, a semi-spherical collar and bolts. The body has first and second through-openings. The first through-opening is configured to receive the fluid actuated parts gripper and the second through-opening is configured to receive a support. The first and second through-openings are of unequal diameters. The semi-spherical collar is disposed in the second through-opening. The body comprises first and second coupled plate members having opposed facing surfaces extending to first and second segments each of the first and second coupled plate members, respectively. Opposed facing surfaces of each of the first and second coupled plate members define the second through-opening. The opposed facing surfaces of the first segments of the first and second coupled plate members form a first single slot opening in communication with the second through-opening, and the opposed facing surfaces of the second segments of the first and second coupled plate members abut each other. The opposed facing surfaces of the first segments of the first and second coupled plate members form a second single slot opening in communication with the first through-opening. The bolts couple the coupled plates together such that the bolts are located on opposite sides of the second through-opening. One of the bolts is disposed through the opposed facing surfaces of the second segments of the first and second coupled plate members to securely abut the opposed facing surfaces together. Another of the bolts is disposed through the opposed facing surfaces of the first segments of the first and second coupled plate members to reduce or enlarge the slot opening to, respectively, lock and unlock in position the support with respect to the mounting bracket.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the body being made from a material which is softer than a material from which the semi-spherical collar is made; and the semi-spherical collar having an outer surface which is roughened.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket for a workpiece holder comprising a plurality of coupled plate members. The plurality of coupled plate members having opposed facing surfaces and first and second spaced apart through-openings provided between the coupled plate members and defined in the opposed facing surfaces thereof. The first through-opening has a cylindrical bore and the second through-opening has a semi-spherical shaped bore and the second through-opening is beveled at opposed ends.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an assembly for mounting a workpiece holder to a support which comprises a workpiece holder, a mounting bracket and a spherical collar. The workpiece holder includes at least one movable jaw and a body having a cylindrical portion. The mounting bracket includes a plurality of coupled plate members having opposed facing surfaces. First and second spaced apart through-openings are provided between the coupled plate members in which each of the through-openings is defined in the opposed facing surfaces of the plurality of coupled plates. The first through-opening has a cylindrical bore, the second through-opening has a partial spherical shaped bore, and the cylindrical portion of the workpiece holder body is positioned within the first through-opening. The spherical collar is positioned in the second through-opening. Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the second through-opening being beveled at opposed ends.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an assembly for mounting a workpiece holder to a support member which comprises a workpiece holder, a mounting bracket, and bolts. The workpiece holder includes at least one movable jaw and a body having a cylindrical portion. The mounting bracket comprises a plurality of coupled plate members each having opposed facing surfaces and first and second spaced apart through-openings provided between the coupled plate members. The through-openings are defined in the opposed facing surfaces of the coupled plates, wherein the first through-opening has a cylindrical bore, the second through-opening has a partial spherical shaped bore, and the cylindrical portion of the workpiece holder body is positioned within the first through-opening. The support member is positioned within the second through-opening. The bolts couple the plurality of coupled plate members together, the bolts located at opposite ends of the coupled plate members, wherein the support member can independently rotate 360 degrees and pivot within the second through-opening when one of the bolts located adjacent the second through-opening is loosened. Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the workpiece holder being independently rotatable 360 degrees within the first through-opening when one of the bolts located adjacent the first through-opening is loosened.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mounting bracket for a workpiece holder which comprises a plurality of coupled plate members. The plurality of coupled plate members having opposed facing surface. The coupled plate members also have first and second spaced apart through-openings provided between the plurality of coupled plate members and defined adjacent the opposed facing surfaces thereof. The first through-opening has a cylindrical bore and the second through-opening has a partial spherical shaped bore.
Other illustrative embodiments may further provide the plurality of coupled plate members being coupled together by bolts which are located on opposite sides of the second through-opening, and the plurality of coupled plate members can be uncoupled by removing the bolts; and the first through-opening has a diameter which is larger than a diameter of the second through-opening.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an assembly for mounting a workpiece holder to a support which comprises a workpiece holder, a mounting bracket and longitudinally extending fasteners. The workpiece holder including at least one movable jaw and a body having a cylindrical portion. The mounting bracket including a plurality of coupled plate members having opposed facing surfaces, and first and second spaced apart through-openings provided between the plurality of coupled plate members. The through-openings are defined adjacent the opposed facing surfaces of the plurality of coupled plates. The first through-opening has a cylindrical bore, the second through-opening has a semi-spherical shaped bore, and the cylindrical portion of the workpiece holder body is positioned within the first through-opening. The longitudinally extending fasteners are located at each of the facing surfaces on opposite sides of each of the second through-opening for coupling the plurality of plate members.
Additional features and advantages of the gripper assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the gripper assembly as presently perceived.